1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the drawing of molten glass into a glass sheet, and in particular, to controlling the mass flow rate of the molten glass as it flows over a forming body and is drawn through downstream appliances.
2. Technical Background
One method of producing high quality sheets of glass is by the fusion downdraw method. Molten glass is flowed over converging forming surfaces of a forming body, wherein the molten glass fuses at the line where the converging forming surfaces meet to produce a glass ribbon. Drawing equipment positioned downstream of the forming body pull the ribbon downward, and individual glass sheets are cut from the continuous ribbon.
Maintaining the dimensional stability of the glass ribbon involves an intricate relationship between the mass flow distribution of the molten glass flowing over the forming body, the temperature control of the molten glass and the ribbon